To Protect And To Break
by KLE93
Summary: Elena isn't supposed to be alive. Her existence isnt supposed to be possible. With a curse hanging over her head & her loved ones at risk, what can she do? Slayers are out to destroy all immortals. Somehow she plays a roll. Sam wants her for himself. Save everyone, let her love shine brightly, &live? Or save everyone, save sam from himself,& die inside each day? What would you do?


CHAPTER ONE

ELENA'S POV

Present day. Kirkland, WA

Somewhere in Elena's apartment, there was a banshee. Still half asleep, she wasn't exactly sure how one could have gotten in her apartment but that was the only explanation for the God awful sound piercing her ears. Either that or it was her alarm clock. But that couldn't be right because she had literally just closed her eyes. Cracking open one eye and side-eyeing the innocent-looking alarm clock on her nightstand, Elena realized the cause for the noise was indeed her sleep-hating alarm clock. Green numbers stared back at her reading 12:00 pm. Time to get ready for her shift at work. Groaning, she rolls over and tries to escape the clutches of her bedcovers. Running on fumes she doesn't give much oomph to her escape. A big percentage of the people she worked with had been calling in sick from colds, the flu, and such thanks to the glorious weather the state of Washington was having. She supposed, in this case, she was lucky to be immortal. She didn't suffer from human sicknesses and couldn't catch them but, covering for their butts at work sucked big time. Not that she minded the extra money, but all these hours left Elena with little time to keep herself fueled properly. She hadn't eaten in a week which was pushing it. Though it wouldn't kill her, it could put her coworkers and the customers at risk. Being a combination of part-witch, part-vampire, Elena could sustain herself off of normal food or blood but preferred food. Without it though her vampire instincts would demand compensation in the form of blood. She'd rather not take a journey down that road.

Finally free, Elena stumbles into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she almost considers wearing a paper bag to work. Her complexion looks dim, her brown waves of hair remind her of Madusa, and exhaustion leaves its mark all over her face. Groaning inwardly, Elena heads for the shower. After a quick rinse to wake her up, she grabs her makeup bag, attempts to fix her face, and heads to get dressed. Maybe she could devour a bagel from work before clocking in. Her stomach grumbled in agreement. After throwing on a clean work uniform, Elena heads to fix her mess of hair. Over the sound of the blow dryer, she can hear her cell phone going off and vibrating against the nightstand. As she finishes up, she goes to check who called. Seeing the name on the screen Elena sighs. Seth. She'd call him back later. Right now she did not have the time and couldn't muster up enough energy to want to chat. Whatever it was could wait. She pockets the phone, grabs her fluffy thick coat and heads out the door. As it shuts she remembers. Damn, my keys. Stomping in aggravation, Elena jiggles the doorknob in hopes that by some chance it didn't automatically lock. But she enough, it's locked. Most of the time that little feature was handy. Times like this? Not so much. Concentrating, Elena pulls energy into herself. It's easier to do this now than it used to be when she was younger. Over the years she has been learning more and more about the parts of her species. There's still a lot she doesn't know but neither does anyone else. Being the first of your kind of sucks. Also isn't too fun being hated for it. Slowly she feels the soft breeze of heat caress her body and warms her palms. Taking the knob in hand, she focuses her magic on the lock. After hearing the tiny pop of the lock unlock, she quickly opens up her door and grabs her keys off the keyring. Now to head to work. And hopefully some food she thinks as her stomach grumbles again.

Warm browns, reds, and yellows greet her as she enters the diner. The place currently packed with customers but its spacious. Decorated with a mixture of modern and vintage with a dash of class, it feels inviting. The smells of hot sandwiches, soups, loaves of bread, and meats make Elena's stomach cramp in hunger. Heading straight to the back, she peeks into the kitchen. Gabe is hurridly throwing dishes together and calling out for Angel to deliver them. A petite blonde quickly comes in and hurries back out get the customers food to them. As Angel spots Elena peeking in she gives her a bright friendly smile. Hesitantly Elena smiles in return. She doesn't understand why that woman likes her. She tries to not form attachments to humans or anyone around her in general. Things don't get too complicated that way. But Angel simply refuses to ignore her and let her fall into the background like most of the others do. She reminds Elena a lot of an old friend she used to have...

Brushing the thought aside, Elena walks down the hall towards the next room where employees can sit and eat their food. Gabe hates to waste good food, so instead of throwing it away he'll sometimes make sandwiches or other things and leave them in the small fridge located in the far corner of the room. Elena knows a truckload of goods came in yesterday. She helped unload it. So she's hoping Gabe's gone through his stock and left a few goodies in here. Opening the fridge Elena is disheartened to find it bare. Sighing with regret she hears her stomach rumble again. Looking around she sees that someones made coffee. Hey, its better than nothing. It takes old and bitter but she downs 3 cups full. If anything it'll help her wake up.

Elena heads to clock in. Everything is done electronically nowadays. As she's typing in her associate code on the keyboard, John, her boss, comes out from his office. He's a heavyset, middle-aged man who isn't hard to work for. He's not over demanding or too laid back. He doesn't push with personal questions like others have. It's not that he's unfriendly but he accepts the fact that I don't want to know him and I don't want him to know me. I just want to work and go home. Its why I've stayed here for so long. Usually, I'm in a place for a week and then I'm out. But Kirkland, WA is different. People seem to not push.

"There's my life saver!" John says appreciatively. Elena politely smiles back and tilts her head towards him in acknowledgment of his comment. " I can't thank you enough," John says walking by as he pats the back of her shoulder and continues on down the hallway heading towards the front of the diner. Listening to the swish of the swinging doors Elena thinks to herself. It's a nice feeling to have someone be happy with you, but it's not the reason Elena agreed to take on so many shifts. At the time she'd simply thought it would keep her occupied and fill her wallet with more cash. She's no lifesaver. She's just selfish. And with a curse hovering over her head, she was a life taker more than a saver.

As the computer dings its acceptance of her clock in, Elena fastens her apron around her waist. She checks that she has a pen, order pad, napkins, and straws before walking through the swinging doors and heading to concur the lunchtime rush. Plastering on a bright smile and overly friendly demeanor, Elena attends to her section of customers.

9 Hours down and 3 more to go. Elena wipes down tables and clears away trash from her section while she can. After the battle of lunch came the war of dinner time. It didn't help that even with the employees they had able to work they were still short on staff. Which of course made customers super happy and delightful to interact with. Elena had eye-rolled so much today that it wouldn't surprise her if they got stuck in place or fell out. Though she understood, it was still frustrating. People could only be pleased to an extent.

As she straightened up from leaning over the table, Elena felt hairs on the back of her neck rise. Looking around, she didn't notice anyone unusual. Her spidey sense was telling her someone was watching her though. She looked around again, ringing out the wet rag as she moved on to a different table. Still unable to identify the cause, Elena brushed it off. Maybe all of this exhaustion was playing with her mind more than she thought. "Hey, Elena," A chipper voice said from behind her causing her to jump a little. Turning around she found Angel all wide-eyed and looking at her with a bright smile. "I just thought maybe you were in need of a break and wanted to let you know I'd cover your section for you to take one if you wanted one." A look of concern caused Angel's brows to furrow. " I mean, I'm not saying I think you need one, though I think at this point we could all use one. I'm just offering to incase you wanted one but thought that maybe we couldn't fit one it or something. I don't know. It's really slow right now so I think it'd be the perfect time for someone to take a break if they wanted one." The words came out in a rush. It took Elena a moment to digest what all Angel had said. "Sure" She replied with uncertainty. She'd never really taken breaks but refueling on a few more cups of coffee didn't sound like a bad idea. "Um, thanks," Elena said with a faint smile on her face. Angel beamed, "Oh, you're very very welcome Elena!" With those few words, Elena had apparently made this woman's day it seemed. Humans are so odd, she thought as she walked to the back.

CHAPTER TWO

On her drive back home Elena wondered if maybe she'd made a mistake. If maybe thanking Angel and taking her up on her offer had opened up a door that would just need to be nailed shut. For the rest of the night, Angel had been chippier than usual and it had given Elena the sense that she may think they were a step closer to being friends. Elena didn't want friends. She didn't want to care too deeply about anyone. It was just a hassle and a pain. She was cursed to forever be unhappy. Destined to be alone. Anyone she had ever loved or cared about had gone away, taken by death. She could never put that fate on someone else again.

Her biological mother and father had both been slaughtered by the enemy of the immortals, the Slayers when Elena had been but 5 years old. She didn't remember a lot about them but she was still plagued with nightmares from that night. The sound of flesh ripping apart, metal hitting on the bone, the smell of blood, and screams of terror still replayed in her sleep from the night her parents and their servants had all be murdered. Slayers had discovered their home, had figured out what they were, had heard rumors of a child born to two worlds. They'd come to extinguish that which they saw as a threat to the world.

It was funny how Slayers served the devil himself, murdered innocent immortals in exchange for everlasting life, raped and tortured the weak, and were soulless, but somehow one tiny baby was a massive threat to the world. Yeah, definitely more of a threat than they are. Righttttt.

Slayers were idiots. They really thought that by taking the living energy of an immortal with a mortifier knife and giving it to the devil that he'd actually grant them their wish for everlasting life. They couldn't see the bull crap in that deal. Evil was looking out for itself. Once it had enough power it would come into our plane of existence and turn this world into hell.

Elena, at the age of 18, had run away from the only other family she'd ever known, her adoptive family, the Danvers, just to keep them safe. She'd run away from her best friend, and the love of her life in fear of bringing death to their doorstep. Especially after Samual Danvers had transitioned into adulthood. Sam was a Lycan, part man and part beast, as was the rest of the Danvers and their clan. Jeremy Danvers, his father, Madaline Danvers, his sister, and himself had welcomed Elena into their coven without hesitation after her parent's deaths. No one else had been brave enough to house the poor orphan hybrid. Everyone was too fearful of all the what ifs where her abilities were concerned. Elena remembered that she had been skittish of the Danvers, not only because she didn't know them, but also because of their species. Lycans were known to be fierce, aggressive, and the strongest of immortal species. Especially around the time of the full moon.

Unlike fairy tales, Lycans didn't need a full moon to shift into wolf form but it was a lot easier for them to do so around that time. They also were not forced to turn on a full moon like a werewolf. On most days, they were regular looking people. The beast that lived inside them would be dormant unless brought to the surface by strong emotions or pain. When they shifted forms they would turn fully into a wolf though they were bigger than the average wolf. Elena remembered the first time she'd seen the Danvers coven all shift to go out on a hunt, which they did once every few months. It was beautiful. Their furs were thick and very soft looking but to the touch, they were more coarse. Even in human form Lycans had superior strength, speed, and endurance as well as enhanced smell, hearing, and sight. In wolf form, all of those things were amplified.

Over time Elena had settled in with the clan. She became best friends with Madaline, and close to Sam. Jeremy became like a second father to her. And even though she tried to emotionally keep her distance as best as she could she eventually realized she had weakened her guard.

On the night of Sam's 20th birthday, he had begun his transition from mortal to immortal. All immortals went through this is one way or another. Some grew into powers, like witches, while others gained heightened senses, physical improvements, and abilities they did not possess before. Some lost things they once had. A vampire's heart would stop being during their transition, making it harder for them to be weakened by injuries, and causing them to change their diet to strictly blood whereas they could have eaten normal food before. All species' bodies were frozen exactly as they were. Some would only show small signs of aging after several centuries but they would never die. All species gained the ability to recognize their mates, the one other soul that was fated to be yours by destiny. Vampire mates were recognized by reanimating a vampire's heart. Witches and warlocks recognized theirs by an increase in power only granted by a specific individual. Lycans acknowledged their mates by scent and the guidance of their inner wolf. Sadly, the fates had played a poor joke on Sam during his transition. In the beginning, beings have a hard time processing all of their new and improved abilities. It takes a day or so to fully adjust. Unfortunately, Sam's transition had caused him to think that she was his mate and that he loved her.

Elena's heart had sung that night. She had tried to tamper the damn thing down but inside she couldn't help that she had been elated. She'd grown to have stronger feelings for Sam as they'd gotten older. Out of fear, she had never let them blossom into more or let her feelings be known. To have allowed herself to of loved him would have been to sentence him to death. Logically she had known all of it was a mistake. Sam just needed some time. Attempting to keep Sam safe, Elena had run away. She'd had no other choice. It was either stay and watch him die or distance herself and hope that he came to his senses once the effect of his transition wore off.

That had been 6 years ago. She knew there had been trackers sent out to find her. She knew that by now Sam would be been adjusted to immortality. So why not return home? Because she knew she wasn't strong enough to not love her adoptive family, knew she couldn't fight off falling in love with Sam. After so long Elena had realized that even though she'd tried to guard her heart against them, she had failed. She couldn't chance to risk their lives again for her own selfishness.

Pulling into the dimly lit parking lot of the apartment complex, Elena parked her car. As she reached for the door handle she felt unease settle over her. All day at work she had felt like someone was watching her. She just couldn't get it to go away. Looking around she didn't see anything. Pushing out her powers and focusing her senses, she searches the area for danger. Only detecting humans, their pets, and other wildlife, Elena determines she needs to get something to eat and go to sleep pronto. Sighing, she hops out the car and heads to her apartment. She really needs to calm down. As she unlocks and opens the door she instantly feels relieved. It's so good to be home. Her apartment is smaller than most would probably like but she's content with it. It's enough for her and what little bit of stuff she now has. Bare white walls, tan plush carpet, and minimal furniture is all her place consist of. A glass coffee table, an older model TV, an outdated loveseat, and a lamp is all her living room held. A dresser, nightstand, and bed sat in her bedroom. It's all she needs.

Hanging her jacket and keys up and slipping off her shoes, she immediately heads towards the shower to get the smell of work off of her. As she cuts the hot water on, steam clouds up her cramped little bathroom. Jumping in, she washes off as quickly as she can. The smell of lavender fills the air and fills her lungs. Drying off, Elena slips into a white cotton tank and red-black flannel pant bottoms. Her stomach rumbles loudly as she finishes up brushing her hair. On her way to the kitchen Elena feels her spidey sense acting up again. Elena throws a bag of popcorn in the microwave, grabs a bottle of deer park, leans a hip against the counter, and debates on her next move. She knew she'd been having this feeling all day. Maybe if she proved to herself physically, instead of just seeing, that nothing was wrong it would make it go away. Deciding to double check the locks on her front door, she pushes herself off the counter and heads towards the door. Halfway there she looks at the lock...and notices that it looks unlocked? What the hell? Just as she is about to turn the knob and check it, she feels the cold chill of a blade pressed firmly against her throat.

"Shhh, shhh. Play nice and you won't feel a thing." Hot breath tickles the hair around my ear. It carries a foul smell with it. Just then, Elena realizes this isn't a normal human. Although the scent is faint, she knows this is a newly turned Slayer. The sickening scent is almost kin to sulfer and burnt rubber mixed together. Most humans would think it was a bad case of body odor but this smell couldn't be cleaned off no matter how many showers. This was the scent left behind after the devil had ripped out your soul. She'd almost bet his eyes eye still somewhat clear, probably murky looking. After a while, they'd turn a milky white. Dread fills her heart. Elena knows this knife is a mortifier knife. With one knick of this thing, she could be in some serious trouble.

Calming herself, Elena tries to relax her whole body. "That's it. Be a good girl." The Slayer says as he feels her un-tense. He takes it as a sign of despair as if she's accepted her death. Ha. Slowly Elena pushes her body closer to the Slayers. She reaches for his elbow, places her arm on the outside of his, and flings her arms open. Turning herself to face him she maneuvers him into an arm hold and bends his arm back until the bastard drops the knife. She sweeps her foot underneath him, sending him falling to his face. As he tries to right himself Elena snatches up the mortifier.

The Slayer is up and ready to fight. Elena wonders to herself how the hell he found her but quickly casts aside the thought to focus on the task at hand. The Slayer sizes her up as they begin circling each other. He wasn't much taller than she was but he had a good 60lbs more than she did. She bet his chest still hurt from his transition from human to scum.

She waits for him to make the first move.

Focus, focus, focus.

"You'll be all mine." He smiles ruthlessly. "I'm not going to share you with the others."

He takes his shot.

Elena jerks back, aside. The blow meant for her jaw whizzes by in a blur of knuckles. From out of the corner of her eye, she sees his other arm begin an upward trajectory. She ducks this time and fells her hair ruffle with the force of it.

Drop to the floor. Roll clear, stand. Don't let him connect.

The Slayer charges at her with a roar like a bull. Elena sidesteps, whirls to face him. She lashes out with the knife, aiming for his gut. Contact. Blood pools beneath his black shirt. The Slayer leans forward, curling into the pain. Elena sizes the moment to land a kick right into his temple. The man falls all the way to the floor in agony but recovers.

Standing up, he lunges towards her. She avoids one flying fist only to collide with another. The blow lands against her rib cage, a sharp sting that fades fast but momentarily takes her breath away.

The Slayer grins, bringing a meaty fist up towards her face.

Elena dogges the hit grabs his shoulder and rams her knee up into his chest. Intending on using her foot to kick him backward, she loses balance as he seizes it and jerks upwards. As she falls to the floor with a loud thud the knife slips from her grasp and skids across the floor towards her glass coffee table. The Slayer moves to retrieve the knife but Elena throws herself across the floor, trying to reach it first. Damnit. He snatches the modifier up and looms over her. An eerie-evil smile appears across his pasty white face. She knows he's thinking he has her, that its all over. He's so smug, mistaking her exhausted appearance for defeat. He steps overtop her prone body lying on the floor. "I think we're going to have a little fun before we end things," he announces as he puts away the modifier and pulls out a hunting knife. He's planning to torture me. Just as he is fixing to squat down and no doubt to sit on top of her chest, Elena uses all her strength to knee him in the ass, sending him flying forward into the glass of the coffee table. Shards break free and fly all around her. She quickly grabs the biggest piece she can and jabs it into his chest, aiming for his heart. Black blood oozes out around the shard mixing with her own as the glass cuts through her palm. His body flumps down. Elena directs his body to fall beside her. She watches as his hate-filled eyes dim with death.

It's over. Elena breathes a sigh of relief until she feels the burning on the side of her abdomen. Looking down, she sees the hunting knife down to the hilt inside of her. Bastard! Blood is already soaking in her tank top and onto the floor. Greatttt. She can already feel the dizzying effects of blood loss. But there's a fire in her veins she knows could only mean one thing. Poison. She needs to act quickly but she can't make her body move an inch. She needs to get the poison out! Blackness starts fading into her vision. Any moment and shell completely pass out. She tries to fight it but knows she doesn't have enough strength to do so. Guess this is how it's going to end. What a bummer. Sams' face appears in her mind. She wishes she could see him just one last time. But knows that now she never will. Her heartache overshadows the pain. Wearily, Elena lets the darkness wash over her and take the pain away. Her last thought is that everyone will be better off if she is dead.

CHAPTER THREE

Present day. Highlands, Virginia. SAMS POV.

The smell of dusty old books and preparation fills the counsel room. Murmurs of various conversations are carried through the pungent air. Some converse about gambling debts, recent visits to underground brothels, and excentric rumors. Others discuss issues that are to be addressed at today's meeting. Sam tries to block it all out and prepare himself for his proposal. But who the hell can relax and concentrate on anything when they're wearing this stiff, uncomfortable ass monkey suit! He feels trapped inside it which goes against his lycan nature. He has no idea how his father stands this!

Throughout the past 3 months, there have been 6 different attacks on 6 different individuals. No one has been seriously injured, they all escaped with only a few scrapes, but all the attacks occurred on a full moon. Which Sam felt was not just a coincidence. He knew there had to be a reason behind this, he could feel it in the pit of his gut. The Slayers were up to something. He just had to convince the council. Which was easier said than done. He already knew what they thought. He knew he was going to be shot down. But he had to try. Even if they did not agree with him, he had to at least get permission to look further into the attacks. If he could even get just that he'd walk away being a happy man.

As the members of the Head Counsel, each the oldest members of all the higher covens, vampires, Lycans, and witches, enter into the room, waves of immortal bodies find their seats and utter silence falls upon the room. With an air of superiority, Thomas Blackford, of the vampire clan, is the first to speak. His booming voice reaches every inch of the room. "Thank you all for gathering here today," he begins. His eyes drift around to all the faces present. "As many of you are aware we have had a few incidences," he sneers the last word, making it very clear how very little he cares that any of this is happening. "I understand that it is unsettling some of you," he pointedly looks at me with a snarl, "but I can assure you it is just a matter of enforcing higher protection. We plan to add extra wards to the homes of everyone in our communities. We will also be adding to our security of everyone outside of our world. With more guards hidden in public and everyone being more attentive, I believe we will solve this issue. We have let our guard down where the Slayers have been concerned. Their attacks against us had become a thing of the past and while we've turned our cheek the other way they have been increasing in numbers and becoming more daring. It's time we strengthen ourselves back up to what we once were. No longer shall we be weak as we have become."

Murmurs of agreement ring out amongst the crowd. These sheep are fixing to blindly agree to this and never pay it a second thought. How ridiculous! Sam clears his throat and gestures to speak. With an obvious eye roll, Blackford motions for him to proceed. With a scrap of his chair, Sam stands, pulls his thick suit down, and feels all eyes latch onto him.

In a casual tone, Sam speaks. "Mr. Blackford, although I do agree with you on increasing protection, I disagree that this is just regular attacks. For many years we have not seen the barest trace of Slayers, some even ventured to believe they had all disappeared, and now all of the sudden we have so many in so short of time? Why? It's unlike Slayers to attack and leave our kind with only a few scratches." Sam pauses to let everyone take it into consideration. "Now we could say its just dumb luck. We could say its a coincidence that these attacks occurred within so close of time to each other and all on a full moon. But I don't think it is. I believe we should look further into this. There may be some hidden meaning that we're missing."

Sam returns to his seat as more murmurs break out. Already he can hear some immortals ridiculing the idea, some outright laughing at it, and some considering the possibility of it. Blackford bangs his gavel against the heavy wooden desk in front of him, demanding quiet. "Quiet please, quiet!" Exhaling a breath of frustration, he casts a droll glance at Sam's father, Jeremy Danvers, of the lycan clan, who sits on the opposite end of the desk from Blackford. Sam's father simply raises his spectacles farther up his nose and stares back at him with a questioning glance. Mrs. Morgana Ravenwood, of the witch clan, seems to pay no mind to the men surrounding her and instead seems to be mulling over Sam's idea.

With demeanour of a loving grandmother, Ravenwood addresses Sam. "Mr. Danvers, I always enjoy when you come to meetings. It's so refreshing to have a young mind present that is filled with ideas. It helps to keep us old folk on our toes." She smiles warmly at Sam. He returns it with a kind smirk of his own. Ravenwood has always been close and well-liked amongst his family. Turning towards her left, she pats Blackford gently on the arm. His face has turned a furious shade of red as he realizes she's entertaining Sam's idea. Her attention back to Sam, she continues, "I employ you to look further into these attacks. Perhaps you can find what we may be missing." Blackford moves to interrupt. "Blackford," Ravenwood says with a chiding tone, "It never hurts to encourage the younger generations to keep their mind alive. Besides, it is better to be wise and protect ourselves against risk rather than to be careless." A sad smile appears on her face. "How does she fair Samual?"

His sister had been the 3rd attacked by the Slayers. While simply getting coffee with friends they had all been cornered and attacked at a human shop. Madaline, _ years younger, had only suffered minor scrapes that had healed completely by now but her mind was still filled with fear. Looking to his father for approval, Sam replies with a tight smile, "She is recovering well, Mrs. Ravenwood. We hope that she will rise to full spirits very soon."

Sam missed his sister's careless smile, happy demeanor, and contagious laughter. Although she'd been putting up a front for the sake of others, Sam could see through it. He wished there was something he could do to erase her fear.

Mrs. Ravenwood smiled politely, pleased with the news. "She's a tough one, she is. She has a strong mind and an even stronger heart." Sam could see Blackford giving an impatient gesture in his peripheral vision but chooses to ignore him. Ravenwood arches a finely lined brow at Blackford. "Samual," she begins, "if you do find something, dear, please let us know immediately."

"Absolutely, ma'am," Sam says, smugly smiling towards Blackford. That went better than expected.

Counsel matters continue on, as usual, discussing tedious matters, and then dismisses. Sam is slow to leave, waiting for his father to depart as well. As Jeremy begins to exit, Sam falls into step beside him. "That went fairly well," Sam says with a small smile. His father chuckles, "Yes, my boy, it did. Seems you've won the affection of Mrs. Ravenwood once again. That woman cannot resist your positive aura in the room. Has mentioned many other times how dreary everyone else is without the young present."

Morgana Ravenwood is the oldest living witch. She has a certain sixth sense about her that gives her insight into what the future held, and to see peoples auras and sense their energy. It was why Sam believed she cared so much for his sister Madaline. Maddy was a bright and bubbly character. One could not help but be in good spirits around her. Mrs. Ravenwood always encouraged her triples and Maddy to hang out together as much as possible. As a result, the four girls had become very close friends. God, how I miss that Maddy...

Smiling to himself, Sam says, "I'm glad she allowed me the opportunity to look into the cases. No matter why. At least she didn't shoot me down like a fish in a barrel." His father nods in agreement. They both fall into a familial silence, both escaping into their own thoughts. Where his father's mind went to he did not know. But as they continued down the regal, mahogany hallway, Sam's mind drifted back to the memories these hallways held of his childhood.

He could still remember the day that his sister and he had waited for their father to come out of yet another council meeting. He had been in and out of them all week. Maddy and he had gotten so bored they had stared out over the second-floor balcony railing, dangling their feet through the railings, and trying to find shapes and patterns of the ornamental carpet below. "Ooh look its a bunny!" Madaline exclaimed. "I don't see anything, Maddy." He laughed at her excitement. "How can you not clearly see the poor little rabbit in front of the staircase? He looks so sad. I'd imagine I'd be sad too if I had people walk all over me every day" Shed pouted out. "I'd have to agree with you on that," Sam had replied, grinning at his sister's silliness. Maddy had always been able to see something hidden beneath anything. Whether it was shapes of rabbits, the intentions of others, or the possibility of a silver lining in a situation, shed always find it. She had the ability to make anyone happy, no matter how down. Remembering back to that same day, Sam recalls when his sister's positivity had truly amazed him.

Sometime later that day, after playing eye-spy, hide-n-seek, and finding all the hidden images in things, the door below had opened with a loud thud. From where they were perched on the balcony, Sam and Maddy could see several members of the Gaurd come in. It was pouring rain outside, thunder lulling in the background. Curious they'd moved to a better vantage point further down the hallway. As all of the members of the Guard advanced their huge bodies into the foyer, it was apparent that there was someone or something in the middle of the mass group. Consisting of 10 of the best-trained warriors, the Guard was usually only called out in times of battle or when someone was needing some serious life or death protection. With that thought in mind, Sam had become even more curious. Who could it be? The Guard was greeted by Mrs. Ravenwood. Sam noted that she looked a little nervous and worried which wasn't a common emotion on the elder woman's face. Seeming to shake herself internally, Mrs. Ravenwood etched a smile on her face and reached into the mass of bodies to withdraw a young girl no younger than Maddy. The young girl held such a devastated look on her face that it practically oozed off of her. Whoever this girl was she had experienced something tragic. "Who is she?" Madaline whispered from her spot beside him. Sam shrugged and kept his eyes on the scene below them. Sam could tell that the young girl seemed to shrink further inside herself. Almost as if afraid of everything she was now seeing around her. In fact she trembled. She reminded Sam of a frightened bird that was injured; wanting to will itself to fly away but unable to.

As Maddy sat herself down, threaded her legs, and leaned through the railings to get a closer look her shoe fell off her foot. Sam heard her sharp intake of breath as they both watched its decent towards to floor below in dread. As it thumped its arrival the Guards reacted quickly, forming around the girl and Mrs. Ravenwood. The young girl let out a startled shriek and Mrs. Ravenwood pulled her closer to herself. As everyone below realized it was only a fallen shoe, all eyes ascended up to the railing where Sam and Maddy awkwardly sat, frozen in place. "Oops," Madaline said, shrugging her slender shoulders and looking the innocent angel. From amongst the group, Mrs. Ravenwood emerged with the girl still beside her. She smiled up at Sam and Maddy as her eyes met theirs. Saying something to the Guards, she faces them again and motions for them to come down. Unsure of what awaited them, they descended the grand staircase with caution and beelined to Mrs. Ravenwood.

"Samual and Madaline Danvers, Id like to introduce you to Elena Micheals. It's been decided that she'll be staying with the Lycan clan for some time. I am sure the three of you will become quite close." Mrs. Ravenwood smiles to herself as if there's a secret joke. "Would you two care to join me as we welcome her here?" "Yes!" Maddy squeaks in excitement at the same time Sam replied with a droll "Sure." From behind Mrs. Ravenwood, the young girl peeked her head around to stare at the two of them with uncertainty and curiosity in her eyes. Sam had never seen eyes the same colors as the girls. They were a vibrant mixture of teal and ocean blue with flecks of navy and gold. They were mesmerizing.

"Why will she be staying with us, Mrs. Ravenwood?" Maddy asked innocently. With a deep exhale Mrs. Ravenwood explains that Elena is a very special girl and needs to be kept extra safe. "She also needs friends and someone to help fill her days with happiness. Do you think you could help her find those things? Maddy?" "Oh, why, yes!" Maddy squealed practically hopping out of her shoes with excitement and beaming brightly. Dancing toward the girl, Madaline laced her arm through hers and declared proudly to all present, "We will be the best of best friends. I'll accept nothing less." The girl, Elena, looked shocked at the stranger next to her but she didn't pull away from Maddy. It was such a shocking difference between Maddys yellow-clad, beaming self and the young girl who wore gray and was timid. As Maddy patted the girl's hand on her arm, Elena seemed to relax a little. She even gave a small shy smile back at Maddy. His sister was a miracle worker.

From that day on the three of them had been thick as thieves. Maddy's other friends were standoffish of Elena but it never affected anything. All because of her parentage; a hybrid. Others gave Elena a wide birth around her, making sure to be socially polite but it bordered on rude. Even though she had lost everything. Home, family, and almost her life. Over time though his sister was single-handedly able to restore happiness, laughter, and a smile on Elena's face. By Gods, her smile was a thing of beauty and her laugh was a sweet song on one's ears...

The ache in his chest brought him back to the present and Sam realized that they were almost at the front doors. Donning his jacket from the butler, he turned to his father, his brows furrowed. "Father, have we decided if we're going to call the clan back to the safety of Danvers Manor?" Jeremy smiles at Sam fondly, "Yes, son, I have already issued the order for everyone to return from their own separate homes. It seems like the best way to keep everyone safe." Pausing, as if considering his next words, he continues. "That's good thinking from our future leader" Her smiles tightly at Sam. His father knows he's not entirely thrilled of the prospect of taking over as head of the clan. Sam inclines his head in agreement, unsure of what to say.

With their coats on and readied to leave, they headed out into the crisp evening air. Heading towards a luxurious black sedan, Sam sees the driver patiently waiting for them and opening the door. Slipping inside Sam mulls over a singular question that keeps jumping in his mind. Settling in across from him, his father says, "Once we arrive back home calls will be made to everyone to return to the manor at once. There will not be anyone left out to fend for themselves. I will send escorts out to all the families to help ensure their arrival and their safety." "Everyone?" Sam askes looking up from gazing out the window, a small bubble of hope forming in his chest. "Yes, son," Jeremy says easily with a subtle smile on his face. "But how?" Sam could barely ask the question with his heart beating as rapidly as it was. To think that somehow their trackers had managed to find her...Sam couldn't believe it. He was a mixture of anxiousness and excitement. "A few days ago one of the men got lucky and just happened to be at the right place at the right time. He'd gone to a local dinner in Washington and stumbled across her. After surveillance, it was discovered that the place was where she regularly worked. I plan on sending Seth tomorrow for confirmation." Taking a deep breath, Jeremy continues, "I had wanted to tell you, son, but I was waiting to make sure that this time it really was her." Sam only nodded in understanding and was stunned into silence. For years they had had people out searching all over the world for his runaway mate. And now to have possibly found her... He closed his eyes, thank the Gods in heaven and praying this was really her. Please, please be her.

CHAPTER FOUR

Danvers Manor was a grand place. An all brick, 4 story home, built in the 1800s. It was nestled so far back into the woods that one could easily pretend it was in its own little world. Passing through a series of 3 guarded gates, the sedan continued a steady pace up the remainder of the driveway. Accented with various shrubs and flowers, the many had a somewhat charming allure to it. This had been his family's home for many generations. As the sedan pulled to a stop, Sam departed from his father, hurried inside the home, and up towards his study. Though in vain, Sam kept trying to keep the bounce out of his steps and the hope forming further in his chest. He needed to investigate into all of these attacks with a newfound purpose. The quicker his discovered something, the quicker everyone would be safe. Keep Her safe his inner beast mumbled. On his way down the various halls, Sam stopped by Madaline's room. No knowing if she was awake or asleep, he hesitantly knocked his knuckles against the heavy wooden door. He could hear the faint ruffle of movement from within, but there was no answer. Sighing, Sam continued on his way. He just needed to give Maddy more time and respect her space. Several twists and turns later, Sam arrived at his private study that was adjacent to his own series of rooms. Shedding his coat and some of the rest of the dreadful monkey suit, he settled his tall frame into the chair behind his desk. There were dozens of volumes littered across his mahogany desk along with several papers. He took a few moments to clear his mind of distractions and prepare himself for what was ahead. Popping his knuckles, Sam began engulfing himself in documents on rituals, patterns of lunar activity, spells, hexes, and looked under any other rock he thought he might find a clue under. He was determined to find a pattern in all of these attacks. Even if his eyes fell out of his skull from reading. By the end of the night, Sam was certain that he would be doing more than just eyeballing his bottle of whiskey perched on the bookshelf.

Jeremy had come to let Sam know all the calls to the clan members had been made. Everyone seemed more than happy to return to the manor. "Have you had any luck yet?" Jeremy asked Sam. "Not concrete. I'm looking for the lunar positions on each attack right now. I know something is wrong though. I can just feel it, father." "Just don't hurt yourself trying to find something if nothing is actually there. Take it in doses." His father said affectionately. "And please go shower. You're starting to stink the whole house up with your offending odor," he teased good-naturedly. Laughing, Sam realized his father may be on to something. He could smell the aroma of the council room, the smell of aggravation, and perspiration on his clothes. "Ha-ha, okay. I need to step away from all of this for a moment anyway. Maybe a fresh mind will help." "That it will son, that it will." He father agreed as he left the study.

Standing up, Sam stretches his arms above his head, feeling his muscles pulling and bones popping, the tension leaving his shoulders. His upper back is celebrating the ability to finally move. He looks towards the door and then looks back down at his desk. He debatings on taking a break. All of these notes, papers, and books cannot read themselves or tell him answers to his questions alone. But Jeremy is right. A refreshed mind would benefit his hunt. Sighing, Sam heads from his study and into his bedroom. Decorated in hues of tans, creams, and dark browns, it has a warm feeling to it. It makes up for the fact that he barely has anything in there. Diggins into his dresser, he pulls out a clean white tee and pants and heads to the shower. Sam's bathroom is modern, metal, black and white, and huge. It contains a shower, bathtub, huge medicine cabinet, double sinks, toilet, and sauna. The shower has showerheads to hit every part of you. The hot water rolling down his back immediately takes away all the dull aches that sitting for so long had caused. After his shower, Sam throws on his pants and decides to shave. He lathers the shaving cream onto his face, releasing a woody pine, sandalwood scent into the air. He begins gently but firmly moving the razor across his cheeks and jaw. Sam curses as he knicks himself on the side of his jaw. A small dot of blood beads from the cut. The smell of blood mixes with into the already scented air. Sam places a piece of tissue on the small cut. Pausing, he realizes her can smell more blood in the air. More than just his own. What the ? A loud thump comes from the other side of the bathroom door, from his bedroom. Cautiously he walks out to investigate. Looking around, Sam doesn't see anything but can still smell blood. It holds a familiar scent to it. A small, pain filled moan comes from the other side of his bed. Crossing over to it, Sam is frozen by the sight in front of him. Elena...my sweet Elena.

She's covered in blood, judging by the scent some is her own, some not. Her face is pale as a ghost and her heartbeat is fading fast. Her tank top and flannel bottoms cling to her skin, soaked red. Sam looks down and sees a knife is protruding from her stomach. Bellowing out in rage, Sam falls on his knees to the floor and scoops her up into his arms, mindful of the knife. I cant lose her like this...Evaluating the injury, Sam pulls the knife from her stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. "I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry" he whispers quietly. Instantly Sam can smell the poison coming from the knife. Red clouds his vision, and fury runs through his veins. Whoever did this will pay, his beast snarls.

CHAPTER FIVE

ELENA POV.

Elena tries to surface from the darkness but the more she fights the more she sinks below. She can feel fire running through her veins. Vaguely she senses movement. Almost as if she were being carried. It makes everything hurt worse but then a warmth so enticing and comforting surrounds her. It's like a balm over the pain. Please let this never go away. Maybe this is heaven...

Cracking open her sore eyes, Elena finds herself settled snug as a bug in a hospital bed. Her head feels drowsy, not wanting to focus. With effort, she focuses enough to realize a pristine cotton blanket is draped over her from her chest to her feet. Sunlight glows into the room, ignoring the curtain trying to keep it out. The slow drip of a saline bag and gentle beeping of a monitor fill the room. Looking up she sees the bag of saline and a bag of 0 negative blood. Following the line, she looks to her hand where the IV is. Slowly her mind seems to come back online, working sluggishly to take in her surroundings more and more. As if a rubber band has snapped, clarity hits her. She realizes that she is in the hospital of Danvers Manor. "How the hell did I get here?" Everything inside the room looks the same, as if she had just been here yesterday and not 6 years ago. Modern technology, bright metallics, and the color white dominate the room. The smell of sanitizers and medical supplies fill the air. Braving to move, Elena can feel the aches of her bruises and wound on her stomach smarting in protest.

"I'm glad to see you've finally awakened," a familiar voice says from the doorway. Jeremy Danvers. Softly he smiles and gestures towards a seat next to the bed. Realizing his intentions Elena nodded. Jeremy walked across the room looking apprehensive and unsure of his actions. As he lowered himself into the leather-clad chair, Elena noted that the man in front of her had aged since she'd last seen him. He looked as if the weight of the world rested more heavily on his shoulders. His hair held more grays, his eyes sported slight bags, and on his forehead was a valley of wrinkles. His demeanor friendly, Jeremy met her gaze and explained, "We were beginning to worry if you would ever wake up. You've been out for 2 days. Your injuries have healed but as deep as the one was you'll probably feel tenderness there for the next day or so." Elena nodded, taking it all in. 2 whole days...wow. "It was quickly realized that there was a poison of some sort in your bloodstream. We're still running an analysis on it to identify it but luckily we did find something potent enough to fight it off. You shouldn't have any lingering effects from it but if perhaps you do don't hesitate to let us know. Everything that can be done to make you comfortable will be done immediately." He nodded his head as if agreeing with his own words.

That surprised her. If she hadn't of heard it in person she would not have believed it. Elena would have almost bet money that Jeremy Danvers, upon ever seeing her again, would immediately throw her out as far as he could. He seemed so changed though. The last time she had heard her name on this man's lips he'd all but damned her existence. He'd been furious at her. At her lack of ability to control her heart. But the Lycan before her was genuine and sincere, calm and composed, and in control. A little voice of Hope whispered in her mind. Maybe her younger self-had been too quick to jump to conclusions. Maybe the only family she'd really ever known didn't hate her like she'd believed. Dare she hope? No, she dared not.

Her shock and confusion must have shown on her face. Jeremy hesitantly laid his calloused hand over the top of hers on the bed. Giving it a small squeeze he said, "There is much we need to discuss. I truly am overjoyed to have you home, Elena. I just wish it was under better circumstances." He sighed wearily, "I'll be on my way. The others will want to know you're awake. But I'll tell them to give you some time. Rest, my dear." He pattered her hand affectionately. "Let someone know if you need anything. The buzzer is to your right." As he stood to leave Elena grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She whispered shakily, unable to find her voice. "Of course" Jeremy smiled down at her and then turned to leave the room, gently closing the door until it was just barely cracked open. Elena listened to the soft tap of his shoe soles drift on down the hallway.

Elena sat quietly taking it all in. It almost felt like a dream. She fully expected that any moment she'd wake up in her bed at home. But the wound on her stomach was real. The flurry of mixed emotions rushing through her was real. The sting of tears forming in her eyes was real. It was real. It was really real. This was all real.

Laying her head back further into the pillow, Elena closed her eyes, tears cascading down her face, and prayed. Please, help me get out of here, Please.

CHAPTER SIX

SAMS POV.

Sam anxiously awaits word from his father on Elena's condition. Every muscle in his body is tense, ready to jump out of this chair and run to her. It has been 2 days...2 days since Elena mysteriously appeared in his bedroom. From the loss of blood to the unknown poison to the injuries she suffered...Sam thought he may be treading a thin line of sanity. To make matters worse, he'd been advised against going to Elena. His father wanted to gauge her reactions to things little at a time. Jeremy didn't want to unsettle her or interfere with her recovery. Out of fear that his father may be right, Sam had sat back and waited. His inner beast was prowling like a gagged animal. MINE! It would roar. As if Sam didn't already know that. It had been years since his beast had made the smallest of sounds, much less push itself forwards. Now he struggled to keep control of himself. Surely the last thing Elena needed was a full-blown Lyke storming into her recovery room. As much as it hurt, Sam enjoyed the pain. He'd missed his inner beast.

This waiting was killing him though. "I'm afraid if you keep glaring at the floor so heatedly you're going to start a fire." A soft voice said from the doorway. "Should I make preparations for such an event?" Maddy asked. She was dressed casually in soft pinks that complemented her hazel eyes and light brown locks. A small half smile formed on her face as his eyes met hers. Exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Sam relaxed a measure. Madaline gracefully crossed the room and sat in the chair next to him. Reaching out, she took his roughened hand into her, squeezing gently. Grateful for the small act of comfort Sam smiled back at her. "Thank you," He managed to say. "Why so gloomy, brother? She'll be fine. We both know Elena is tough and stubborn as a mule" Maddy says trying to lighten the mood. It was true. Elena had always been tough. The image of her lying in his arms, covered in blood haunted his mind. "I feel responsible," Sam manages to say. "If I would have gone out myself to track her down maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe she'd of been home sooner." He pauses a moment, collecting his thoughts. "You know that's not logical. If you'd of gone out hunting her, she'd of run faster, or you could've been taken out by a Slayer and our coven would end up leaderless. Please understand Father's reasoning behind his decisions."Maddy calmly replied. " I hate that I understand them but I do. I just feel responsible. I feel that there's more I could have done." Sam said, twisting his hands together in his lap.

Silence passed between them. Madaline looked like she was considering his words and how to respond to them. "There's nothing more any of us could have done. If you're in any way at fault then I am too." She nodded her head finalizing her statement and daring anyone to contradict her. "Elena left because she thought she was protecting us from her. Speaking of that, what are when going to do when she wakes up?" She hesitantly looks over at Sam. He understood what she meant. Elena had run like a bat out of hell the night she left. If she wanted to come back she would have freely done so by now. Why the hell she thought she was cursed was beyond him. In the past, he had entertained the idea that perhaps she simply didn't want to be here. But he knew better. He'd seen the terror in her eyes that night. He'd smelt her fear, seen the tears spilling over and running down her face. How he regretted his actions..."I guess we'll try to convince her to stay." Sam replied weakly. "Worst comes to worst, we could sedate her. She can't leave though. It's obviously not safe for her. And I'll be damned to hell if I'll let her leave me again" He ground his molars together, anger breaching the surface. He would never let her leave him. No matter how he'd achieve it, she would forever stay. At that, his beast growled in approval. He couldn't lose her or this part of himself again.

Just then they began to hear someone walking down the hallway. Their father, Sam realized. Jeremy slowed and entered the room, a bright smile stretched across his face. "She's awake." With those two simple words, Sams body sagged with relief.

CHAPTER SEVEN

ELENAS POV.

Elena had to get out of here. She wasn't sure how but one way or another she needed to escape. She jerked out her IV and took off all the rest of the contraptions hooked to her to monitor her vitals. Licking her hand, Elena looked around the room for anything she could use. Finding a change of clothes laid out neatly on the countertop, she changed into them. She knew these were Maddy's clothes. They still carried her scent. Gosh, how badly she wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't.

Peeking out the door, Elena saw that the coast was clear. She didn't hear anyone approaching or in the other rooms further down the hallway. Gently closing the door she exited the room. As quiet as a mouse and as stealthy as a tiger, Elena made her way down to the end of the hallway. Cautiously, she peered to her right and looked around the corner. Still clear. She remembered the layout of this wing of the house. If she went into the room adjacent from her and looked out the window, there should be a tall evergreen that she could climb down on. She'd have to check for patrolmen but it was the quickest route to escape from where she was located.

Hearing heavy footsteps approaching, Elena dashed across the hallway to the room. Thankfully the room wasn't in use. This room had once been a study but had been changed into a small guest room. The clan must be growing *thought*. It was good for them. Maybe not so much for her at this moment. More people to protect meant more guards and more patrolmen. Gently, she eased the door till it was almost closed. Before they even came into sight, Elena knew exactly who it was.

"Samual, wait!" Jeremy said in a hard whisper, "You cannot go stomping in there. At least give her some time to adjust." "Adjust?" Sam cut him off, starring at him like he'd lost his mind. "She's had 6 years to adjust! I'm not waiting another damn moment to see her!" Elena could see their faces now. Sam's normally hazel eyes were now flickering a amber yellow. Shiiit. His beast was dangerously close to surfacing. If that happened, Elena would never get the hell out of here. Sam leveled Jeremy with a stone cold look. She'd never seen them like this before. "She is mine! And I'll damn well do as I please with her,"Sam told Jeremy defiantly. At least that answered one of her questions. Sam still thought she was his mate. Which just made everything worse. Lycans were possessive. Super possessive. Kings of being possessive. She knew as soon as they walked in her empty room all hell was going to break loose.

As Elena reached the window she could hear Sam and Jeremy continue on down the hallway towards her room. The pine tree was still there. She jerked open the window, not caring about alarming anyone at this point. Distantly she heard them open her recovery room's door. She needed to hurry. Heartbeat in her throat, Elena reached out towards the brand of the pine. Just as her hands closed around the tree branch, a roar of rage blasted through the air. She gasped. "ELENA!" Sam bellowed down the hallway. She straddled the window seal then crouched, ready to jump. Just as she leaped into the tree the door to the room she'd been in busted open. Looking back towards the window, Elena met Sam's golden gaze. For the first time in her entire life, she was afraid of him.

CHAPTER EIGHT

SAMS POV.

Sam couldn't wait any longer. Even though Maddy and Jeremy both protested against it, Sam had to see that Elena was okay for himself. He couldn't stand here a moment more without going mad. He knew they were right. He knew he was barely on the edge of control. He knew. He knew. He knew. But he couldn't get his instincts to understand that. Right now he felt as if he was running partially on autopilot. His lycan nature wanting to take over the reins.

Reaching the hallway connected to her room, Sam picked up his pace. Jeremy once again tried to change his mind, but luckily didn't push too much harder. Sam didn't want to but he knew too much would send him nose-diving into no control. As they neared her door Sam could smell her sweet lavender scent drifting from the room. Instantly he began to calm.


End file.
